narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Hokage
The are the leaders of Konoha. They are generally the strongest in the village, although ideology and renown plays a large part in their being chosen for the position. Five shinobi and one kunoichi have gained this title so far, with several other shinobi gaining the title of Candidate Hokage. Generally, the new Hokage is selected by the current Hokage upon their retirement, but if the old Hokage dies or is incapacitated before being able to do so, the Fire Daimyō will appoint a Hokage Candidate upon the recommendation of the Konoha council and the Fire Daimyō council. Afterwards, the candidate will need to be approved by the jōnin of the village to become officially Hokage. After being approved, they move into the Hokage Residence to live in and have their faces carved out in the monument behind it. If the former Hokage is still alive, they will generally keep helping out, making the transition easier and more stable. The Hokage carry their title for life, even after retiring from active duty. The Hokage's office is located in the administrative section of the Academy. List of Hokage * First Hokage Kamui Uchiha (うちは神威, Uchiha Kamui) was the First Hokage (初代火影, Shodai Hokage; Literally meaning "First or Founding Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure. Kamui created Konoha, and apparently rounded up all but one of the infamous Tailed Beasts. He set the standard for a village, and turned simple patch of dirt into a paradise. He was truly a famous Hokage, and Shinobi altogether. His reign lasted for quite awhile, until he resigned, and placed Sephriam in charge. * Second Hokage Sephraim was the Second Hokage (二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Second Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure. He was a good shinobi and Hokage that lead the village for quite some time before selecting Gyururu as the new Hokage. * Third Hokage Gyururu (千殺のぎゅるる, Sensatsu no Gyururu) was the Third Hokage (三代目火影, Sandaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Third Fire Shadow") of Konohakagure and the first kunoichi to become Hokage. Although her reign was short and she passed the Hokage title to Tomi. * Fourth Hokage Uematsu Tomī was the Fourth Hokage (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Fourth Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure. Tomi's legacy lies in establishing a new foundation for Konohagakure no Sato military, political, and social systems in a time of strife and uncertainty. He is responsible for the current Hokage naming system. Many of his ideas. policies, and village structures are used to this very day. It was under Yondaime's leadership did the many disorganized village clans and factions reunited under the Leaf Banner once * Fifth Hokage Yūmei Kokūzō (幽明虚空蔵, Kokūzō Yūmei) is the Fifth Hokage (五代目火影, Godaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Fifth Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure and served as the leader of the organization, Genesis. He succeeded the position after the removal of its previously potential candidate, Shiizuki. * Sixth Hokage Nathan (ネイサン, Nathan) is the Sixth Hokage (六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Sixth Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure and also serves as the leader of the Senju Clan. He replaced Senju, Uetto after he passed the position on to Nathan personally. Uetto was named a Hokage Transitonary -- due to not holding the title for very long -- Nathan is currently retired. * Seventh Hokage Hyūga Kite is the Seventh Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Seventh Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure and said to be the founder of the HyūgaClan. At the time being he is the current leader of the Hidden Leaf Village. Category:Ninja Ranks